Everything I ever dared forget is here
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: "Todos los sentimientos que he llevado tanto tiempo, todo lo que alguna vez me atreví a olvidar, está aquí". One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Si no a su respectivo dueño: Masami Kurumada.

Llevo escribiendo esto desde hace algunos días y en realidad no sé si debí publicarlo, pero ¡que va!, antes aviso que este fic es el resultado de una ligera depresión y algunos días de insomnio. Lo siento si no es lo que esperaban, actualizaré demás fics, trabajo en ellos, solo que la musa está deprimida y no está muy cooperativa para otras cosas. De hecho, se siente del asco hoy. Sé que mañana o la semana que sigue me arrepentiré de decirlo. Yes… I know…

* * *

**Everything I ever dared forget is here**

Shion suspiró cansado, mientras se dejaba caer en su trono como el patriarca. Masajeó su sien con delicadeza y después de meditar unos segundos habló:

— Saga, Aioria, Aioros, Milo, Camus, Aldebarán, Mu, Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte y Shura, por favor, salgan de aquí. — Pidió posando sus iris magentas en los susodichos. Estos a su vez no dijeron nada, y solo atinaron a salir de la recámara del patriarca con la mirada baja.

Saga miró de soslayo a su hermano, pidiéndole con ese gesto una explicación. No obstante Kanon solo ladeó el rostro y lo escondió entre su hombro y las hebras azules que se dibujaban posadas ahí. Entonces Saga suspiró, sabía que a pesar de todo era su gemelo, y claro como en años pasados, sentía el dolor que desgarraba a Kanon. Y en cierto sentido le hacía sentir bien, no por que disfrutara mirar sufrir a Kanon, si no porqué se sentía de nuevo su hermano al sentir el mismo dolor.

Una repentina brisa cruzó por la puerta cuando esta fue abierta para dar paso a la salida de los caballeros que ahí estaban presentes; esta logró llegar a espaldas del gemelo menor revolviendo sus cabellos como la brisa que mueve el mar haciéndolo ver majestuoso, indómito y libre. Pero Kanon no se sentía así en esos momentos, y solo pudo cerrar sus parpados para bajar la mirada.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose parecía ser para él, la pauta para una dolorosa situación, la cual, quisiera evitar y sin embargo, sabía que no podía posponerla más tiempo. Sí, al parecer toda una vida había sido suficiente.

Quedo ahí parado sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Espero en silencio a que el patriarca hablara, espero un indicio, una esperanza para hacer esto lo menos doloroso posible. Otra vez su corazón le había jugado una mala broma. No pudo contenerlo. Al parecer era más rencoroso de lo que él mismo creía.

— ¿Por qué? — Suspiró Shion con un tono paternal, quien se levantó de su trono y bajó las escalinatas para encarar frente a frente al gemelo menor de Géminis. Intentó buscar su mirada pero Kanon solo rehuía de los bellos orbes que le miraban con ternura.

— Yo… yo… — Un hálito de amargura profanó sus labios. Su voz quebrada dio a entender todo a Shion.

— No digas más. — El pope posó una mano sobre su hombro con delicadeza, y sonriendo levantó con su otra mano el mentón de Kanon obligándolo a verlo a los ojos. — Después de todo, no es a mí a quien debes dar explicaciones.

— Patriarca… — Kanon apretó los puños con fuerza y bajó la mirada de nuevo. Suspiró. — No sé cómo hacerlo…

— Tuviste el valor de hacer lo que hiciste. Tendrás el valor suficiente para arreglarlo. Porque eres fuerte Kanon.

— Pero yo… — Levantó la mirada de inmediato mientras lágrimas traicioneras inundaban sus ojos verdes haciéndolos brillar con suavidad. El muviano* negó ligeramente con el rostro.

— Te diré una cosa, Kanon. Aunque no fue el mejor método, me alegra que lo hayas hecho. — Le sonrió.

— ¿Qué? — Sin intentar disimular la impresión que causó esta mención por parte del patriarca, Kanon lo miró intrigado. — ¿Por qué lo dice?

— Porque es el inicio que tanto habías estado esperando. Ahora es solo cuestión de que sepas caminar por el sendero que pondrá fin a tu dolor. De una manera u otra has comenzado, ahora es turno de terminarlo. Te conozco y sé que no te gusta dejar las cosas a medias, o eso es lo que creo yo de ti.

— Patriarca… yo…

— No necesitas apresurar las cosas. Mejor hazlas a su tiempo y de la manera en que te sientas más seguro. Mejor es hacerlo, que no hacerlo nunca. Por ahora te sugiero descansar. — Shion le sonrió para darle la espalda y regresar a su trono. — Solo puedo decirte, hijo, que no tardes demasiado en ello, por que mientras más tardes, más será el dolor de tu corazón. — Entonces recargó su cabeza cansado en el respaldo de su asiento, no sin mirarle una última vez aquella noche. — Me gustaría hablar de lo sucedido contigo, pero… ¿Te gustaría a ti hablar de ello?

— Bueno… en realidad… yo no… — Bajó la mirada. —No.

— Comprendo. Puedes retirarte. Primero pon en claro tus sentimientos, antes de hablar de ellos. — Volvió la vista. — Confío en ti. Sé que lo harás bien. — Y con ello le sonrió. Kanon respondió de la misma manera, y saliendo de la recámara del patriarca comenzó a descender los templos hasta el que le correspondía junto a su hermano, mientras agradecía al cielo al tener a un alguien como Shion que comprendiera lo que él sentía. Y lo sabía porque justamente, no fue necesario para Shion, saber el porqué de sus acciones para comprenderle.

Al llegar a su recinto, fue directamente a su habitación y ahí, entró al baño y se remojó la cara para tranquilizarse. Después de ello, se miró el rostro empapado en el espejo. Pensar que su rostro no era el mismo que hacía varios años y sin embargo su rencor seguía ahí punzante era en extremo odioso, pero sobre todo, vergonzoso y decepcionante. Con el amor de Athena ese corazón había sido purificado y no obstante aún habitaba el rencor ahí. Eso lo decepcionada.

Pero entonces se preguntó. ¿En _realidad_ aquello que sentía era rencor?

Saga tocó a la puerta de su habitación, esperando a que su gemelo saliera a encararlo. Después de haber sido resucitados por el amor de su diosa, sus lazos de hermandad poco a poco se forjaban de nuevo, y ante una situación así, quería hacerle comprender a Kanon que él estaba ahí, que estaba con él.

— Kanon — Tocó a la puerta con suavidad. — Sé que estás ahí, te oí entrar. Y sí, también se que eras tú, sentí tu cosmos. — El geminiano esperó paciente unos segundos y, cuando al fin su hermano se digno a abrirle no tardó en introducirse a la habitación.

Kanon solo suspiró y se tendió en su cama, cansado, agotado. Saga se sentó a su lado y lo miró intranquilo. Por su parte, Kanon solo miraba el techo, a sabiendas que la mirada de su hermano estaba posada sobre él. No dijo nada por algunos momentos.

Entonces Saga se recostó a su lado. — Ummm… sí ahí hay una mancha. — Señaló el techo. — Tal vez por eso es muy interesante observarlo durante varios minutos.

— No observaba esa mancha. Allá en la esquina está un poco descarapelado. — Respondió Kanon como sí nada.

— Kanon. — Reprochó Saga. Ante el peliazul comenzó a reír. Al principio Saga lo miraba con reproche, pero no tardó en con contagiarse de las risas que soltaba su gemelo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó intentando dejar de reír, mientras Saga solo trataba de poner un rostro serio, pero la sonrisa que Kanon intentaba evitar salir lo hacía fallar en su misiva de mostrarse sereno. Pasaron unos minutos y Saga volvió la vista al techo, suspirando.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando pisamos este templo por primera vez? — Preguntó sonriendo.

— Sí… — respondió Kanon. — Cuando entramos a esta habitación me emocioné tanto que de un golpe solté un pequeño rastro de cosmos y de ahí la mancha. Era muy pequeño como para controlar mi cosmos aún. — Miró a Saga.

— Eran muy divertidos esos días. ¿Los extrañas? — Lo miró de nuevo.

— Cada que despierto me gustaría volver. — Respondió Kanon suspirando. En ese instante ladeo el rostro, escondiéndolo entre los finos cabellos de los cuales era dueño. Ante eso Saga se sentó en la cama y lo miró.

— Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabías?

— Sí, ya me lo han dejado en claro.

— Kanon, por favor. Tú sabes muy bien que aquí todos te han perdonado. — Tan pronto dijo esto, Kanon quien aún seguía recostado, dio media vuelta, dándole las espaldas a Saga.

— Lo sé… — Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

— Entonces ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Saga por favor, ahora no... — Eso era lo que justamente no quería vivir con Shion. No quería llorar, y que su voz le traicionara en frente de alguien más. Ese odio, esa sensación incomoda y estúpida, la estaba viviendo con Saga. Y como bien lo había dicho Shion, primero quería saber el por qué de sus acciones. Sentía algo, pero aún no sabía a la perfección cual era ese _sentimiento _que albergaba su corazón y no salía por más que intentara expulsarlo. Y en ese momento más que nunca no quería hablar de ello. No quería, no, porqué no sabría explicar muy bien por qué lo hizo, no quería dar explicaciones, tontas en innecesarias ya que él mismo sabía que solo había actuado por impulso, por rabia, o enojo.

Entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y fue ahí cuando se preguntó… ¿A caso eso fueron _celos _los que lo impulsaron a hacer eso? ¿No era el _rencor_ lo que sentía? O tal vez era la _necesidad _de entender algo. Entonces suspiró, estaba por demás confundido.

— Hermano… — Saga suspiró —. Descansa.

El movimiento en la cama dijo todo, Kanon escuchó los pasos metálicos por la habitación y después vino el sonido del abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Ante esto, cerró los ojos, y de nuevo, algunas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, las cuales fueron iluminadas en su rosada textura por la resplandeciente Artemisa que se colaba a través de la ventana abierta, la cual permitía a Céfiro acariciar los cabellos de Kanon con suavidad y un gélido sentir.

Saga se había ido de esa habitación _decepcionado_. Y Kanon mismo se reprimió por esto. Después de todo, Saga fue capaz de decir todo su sentir respecto a temas del pasado, pero al parecer, Kanon aún no lo había dicho todo. Entonces cansado, decidió dormir.

**X – X – X – X **

Seguramente te preguntaras por qué te golpeé el día en que te vi feliz resplandecer entre todos nosotros con esa sonrisa que como varias veces lo he oído, es digna de un dios.

Varios días estuve preguntándomelo. Y es hasta hoy cuando puedo responder, por qué me ha quedado claro, que lo que yo quería, era que sintieras lo que yo sentía… que te sintieras lastimado, miserable, humillado. Sí, eso y mucho más quería. Sé que estás palabras son duras, pero no hallo otra forma de expresarme. Al parecer no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder decírtelas personalmente y tenga que escribirlas en esta hoja. Pero te diré, que hay una razón especial por la cual he decidido recurrir a este medio para poder aclarar todo. Ahora, puedo decir, que lo que a continuación sigue, tal vez no sea lo más agradable de leer. Pero sé que eres fuerte y que cualquier palabra la soportaras. Inclusive me cuesta trabajo el respirar mientras más avanzo en las líneas. Sí, me es difícil decir todo. Pero también sé que no debo posponerlo por más tiempo.

Se dice que la hermandad sobrepasa todas las adversidades. Nosotros, todos, somos una familia que no está unida por lazos de sangre y aún así nos amamos como tal. Pero también se dice que la sangre es más espesa que el agua y el aceite. Y en un pasado yo creía eso, sin embargo… a final de cuentas lograste demostrarme que no es cierto. Que no era cierto, porque tú me quitaste muchas cosas que fueron valiosas en mi niñez, cosas que necesite fervientemente, pero no pude hacer nada más que esconderlas ante la apatía que me obligué a mi mismo a formar en mi exterior.

¿Recuerdas el día en que se dictó quién debería obtener la armadura de Géminis? ¿Recuerdas los ojos brillosos de Saga al saber que él sería el nuevo caballero dorado, mientras yo seguiría siendo solo una sombra? Siempre una sombra es lo único que he sido al parecer.

Pero quiero que recuerdes bien que le dijiste cuando te enteraste. Yo lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo como posabas tu mirada llena de cariño y orgullo sobre él felicitándolo y diciéndole que pronto tú también serías como él, obtendrías tu armadura y que ambos llevarían juntos misiones, retos, anhelos, sueños, deseos, toda una vida por delante los esperaba. Y yo solo podía apretar los puños con fuerza cuando lo abrazaste, y juntos celebraron el nuevo triunfo que se había cernido sobre él. Entre tanto, yo no pude decirle ni si quiera un "me siento orgulloso de ti, hermano" porque solo me quedé contemplando las sonrisas en sus rostros. Su felicidad que yo no podía compartir. Lo único que podía sentir era rabia y enojo. Y es que Saga siempre fue mejor que yo, que en todas las expectativas de su vida había demostrado ser fiel, digno, leal, un perfecto arquetipo de un caballero… al igual que tú.

Pero ahora, quiero que recuerdes algo más. Quiero que recuerdes el día en que Shion decidió quién sería el nuevo patriarca. Y quiero que recuerdes la emoción que sentiste cuando pronunció tu nombre como veredicto de una nueva decisión, dando pauta a un nuevo destino el cual, nunca fue predicho. ¿Ya has recordado? La felicidad reflejada en tu rostro, y sí, por si no lo sabías, yo estuve ahí, pero como siempre, fui solo una sombra oculta en su propia oscuridad.

Quiero creer que fue tu inocencia y felicidad los que no te hicieron dar cuenta de la decepción y amargura que había inundado el interior de mi hermano al saberse perdedor en esta competencia que se figuró entre ustedes dos. Y sé que posiblemente tú jamás lo viste así: como una competencia. Pero también sé, que por momentos no pudiste evitar pensar en cómo te sentirías si no fueras tú el elegido de Shion, puedo asegurarlo porque mi hermano se lo preguntaba a diario y con forme este hecho daba más de sí mismo. Se concentró aún más en ti, que se olvido más de mí. Y yo, solo pude mirar como parte por parte los dos interpretaban sus historias y la mía no se hallaba junto a las suyas.

Ahora sabes cuanta fue la frustración de Saga, dándole el golpe final. Y creo que no hace falta recordar los hechos para saberlo. Tú mismo lo viviste directamente así que en ese sentido las palabras están de sobra.

Pero el pasado es algo que todavía no se ha desvanecido por completo y cala aún ese sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza, llevando a una aflicción profunda en el corazón. Sí, en mi corazón. Y eso es solo por que cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas yo me quede sin nada ni nadie. Y quiero creer que fue solo un sueño del cual no he despertado aún y del cual me olvidaré al abrir los ojos y ahí me contemplaré junto a mi hermano de pequeños, siendo felices como lo éramos ante la inocencia que aún habitaba en nuestros corazones.

Mi corazón anhela regresar a aquellos años donde solo importaba jugar y ensuciarnos con lodo y travesuras. Pero todo eso se fue borrando cuando los arduos entrenamientos fueron moldeando no solo nuestros cuerpos, si no también nuestra propia personalidad. Y en esos años siempre fue un solo objetivo lo que yo busqué.

Quería alejarme de todo…

Al igual que la decepción que sentí al no ser merecedor de la armadura dorada, estoy seguro fue el sentir que vivió Saga cuando supo que lograste ganar ese privilegiado puesto que te pondría a cargo de toda una orden, del gran Sagrado Santuario de Athena en lugar de él.

Y a pesar de todo, encontraste la muerte en tu camino.

Pero lo curioso de todo esto, es que, a pesar de haber vivido un cruel destino, nosotros vivimos situaciones que tú nunca experimentaste. Seguramente hasta tu propio hermano se decepcionó, no solo al saber que te llamaban traidor si no que varios no estaban de acuerdo con que él fuese portador de una armadura cuando tenía la sangre de un traidor. Tanto esfuerzo que puso en el objetivo de ser un caballero, que al final no le supo a nada. Eso lo sé, porque Saga me lo contó. Y tal vez, tú también lo sepas.

Pero son esos los lazos de sangre que unen a las familias. Y tú uniste a tu hermano a la desdicha que te acarreó hacer el bien. Pero como mencione antes, me demostraste que la sangre no es más espesa que el agua y el aceite. Porque no solo acarreaste a tu hermano, sino también al mío.

Sé cuantas noches no pudo dormir por la conciencia, que le remordía el pensar en ti, y ¿sabes? ¡Pensaba más seguido en ti que en mí! ¡Pensaba más en tu muerte mientras que le yo le venía valiendo un bledo!

Era horrible. Horrible despertar para escuchar que tu hermano solo hablara de su mejor amigo, en vez de hablar sobre ti, su propio hermano.

Y aconteció que todos morimos al fin, juntos, en el muro de los lamentos. Pero no todo ahí fue suficiente para perdonar los años y años que acontecieron antes de una inminente muerte. Hay ocasiones en que un efímero instante pareciera ser una eternidad, pero a veces, una eternidad sin sinceridad no es suficiente para perdonar.

Por esta razón te digo esto, quiero ser franco, sincero. Y por más estúpido que suene, es real.

Cuando Athena nos volvió a la vida, nuevamente contemplé como tu nueva historia era interpretada junto a todos nuestros hermanos de armas, pero también junto a mi hermano.

Yo a diferencia de ti, no le fui fiel a Athena, ni si quiera le fui fiel a mi hermano.

Todos te vanagloriaban, hablaban maravillas de ti y se alegraban al verte caminar y sonreír. Los hacía felices hablar sobre ti, El héroe. Sobre ti, Aioros de Sagitario. Y mientras tanto, de mí no podían hablar igual. Y en el rostro de Milo no se dibujaba una sonrisa cuando me veía, no una como la que se formaba cada que te veía a ti. Y la paciencia y esmero de Camus era infinita contigo, mientras que conmigo era tan efímera.

Todos los de la orden te conocían, mientras que de mí, solo conocían mi nombre… y mi pecado.

Por esa razón, el día en que estábamos todos reunidos, te golpeé. Sí, mientras tu reías entre todos ellos alegre, yo permanecía sentado en un sofá apartado de esa alegría. Y noté varias veces tu mirada discreta en mí. Creí que me retabas, que te burlabas, pero era solo mi rabia lo que me hizo creer eso. Cuando en realidad, era por qué te preocupabas por mí.

Aún sigues con la inocencia con la cual tu vida terminó. Aún eres aquel niño de casi quince años que soñaba con un mundo bajo paz y armonía porque tú estarías ahí para protegerlo y salvaguardarlo junto a Athena y tus hermanos. Aún habita en ti esa inocencia, ese brillo, mientras que en mí eso se perdió hace mucho.

No pierdo nada al decir que te odié, al igual que odié a Saga. Te odié a ti por tomar mi lugar, y odié a Saga por permitírtelo.

Pero hace también sé qué eso siempre fue mentira. Que la perspectiva que tenía de ti era irreal. Tú no me quitaste mi lugar, y Saga no fue el que lo permitió.

No, el responsable de ello fui yo.

Todo el pasado que se figuró entre oscuridad y miedo, todo ese pasado fue provocado por mi causa. Ahora me pregunto, si habrá un futuro lleno de luz pues tú te hallas de nuevo aquí. Y sé que gracias a ti, toda la familia, e inclusive mi hermano, son felices…

Yo también deseo ser feliz. Deseo no ser más una sombra. Deseo no sentirme como un estorbo, como un sobrante en esta familia. Nunca fui opacado por ti, o por Saga, pues fui yo el que se escondió tras el telón de la obra de la vida aquí, en donde todos nosotros fuimos participes.

No te estoy pidiendo perdón por golpearte, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, posiblemente esta carta jamás hubiese sido escrita.

Todos los sentimientos que he llevado tanto tiempo, todo lo que alguna vez me atreví a olvidar, está aquí. Todo lo que alguna vez intente ocultar, todo eso, está plasmado aquí, en esta frágil hoja de papel.

Y la razón por la que lo escribo, es porque no quiero decirlo una vez más. No quiero repetir estas palabras tantas veces sea necesario. No por cuestión de orgullo, si no porque deseo olvidarlas, y el repetirlas solo mitigará ese intento de olvido que me esfuerzo día a día a realizar.

Tienes el amor de todos, y yo no deseo otra cosa que ser parte de ellos.

No son celos, no es enojo, no es rencor, ni necesidad lo que siento hacía a ti.

Es solo desconfianza de mi mismo.

Y ya no deseo nada de ello.

Aioros de Sagitario, fuiste importante para la vida de todos, y aún lo sigues siendo. Deseo escribir en esta nueva oportunidad una nueva historia, contigo, con mi hermano, con mi familia, con migo mismo.

Por todo, solo quiero que seas feliz. No le debía explicaciones a nadie, pero quería decírtelo, por qué solo así, me sentiría bien, y al fin podría respirar.

La vida que me forjé a mi mismo había cegado mi vista, deseé tanto, ser como Saga, ser como tú, que me envolví en mis propios tormentos, en mis propias sombras de soledad.

Ya no deseo nada de ello.

**X – X – X – X – X**

El caballero de Sagitario alzó la vista del papel, a los ojos de Kanon, los cuales lo miraban nerviosos.

Cerró los ojos, mientras se quitaba la pequeña gasa que cubría la herida en su nariz y sonrió.

— Yo también me alegro por que lo hayas hecho. — Sonrió señalando su nariz. Ante esto, Kanon sonrió también, mientras todos los caballeros que habían estado presentes el día de la pelea, ahora presenciaban, el hermoso momento, culminante de un pasado de silencio, y mirando los nuevos días venideros. — Kanon, — Sagitario le sonrió —. Tú nunca fuiste una sombra para mí.

Y sellando una nueva amistad, ambos se unieron en un abrazo.

Saga estaba parado junto a Shion, sonriendo alegre.

— Sabía que Kanon era fuerte. — Dijo Saga.

— Esa fue la razón por la que no le di la armadura. — Mencionó Shion y Saga lo miró intrigado. Ante esto el pope rió. — Por que el sería demasiado fuerte para afrontarlo, y yo sabía que a pesar de todo, lo aceptaría. Y aprendería a quererte a pesar de todo, y no solo a ti.

— Me alegro de ello.


End file.
